1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an acne extraction patch, and more particularly to a formulation for an acne extraction patch.
2. Description of the Related Art
People with oleaginous skin normally have oleaginous face problems, such as shadding of cosmetics, pimples, acne, etc. Skin maintenance already on the market not only decrease but inhibit steaeoexcretion, however, it is not really available so much to solve the cosmetic problem of acne as it is to inhibit stereoexcretion. In order to extract acne from the face, it is a better and direct treatment to extract acne locally. Commercially, available masks are used presently to extract acne.
Polymers like polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) and polyvinyl pyrrolidone (PVP) are mixed with water to form a polymer solution which is smeared on the face or nose. The polymer solution penetrates hair follicles and sebaceous glands. The water molecule around PVA and PVA polymer solution is induced far from the surface of the skin because of the hydrophobic of skin, which makes the viscosity of the polymer solution near the skin increase rapidly. The lug of acne inside the hair follicles or sebaceous glands is surrounded by the polymer substrate. After half hour of drying at general temperature, the water evaporates and the PVA and PVP polymer solution becomes hard. The lug of acne sticks to the polymer patch, and is extracted from the hair follicles or sebaceous glands as the patch is removed.